gear_babiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Gear Babies 2.0
2.0 (Less often called " Gear Babies 2.0") is an elaborate remake of the original animation, it's first part released in November 2014. It is produced by Critical Pictures staff and XAINAX, and in association with Temarfilm Industries. Production Similar to the original, it is produced in Sony Vegas Pro 12, and drawn in Adobe Flash CS5. The film is expected to have a longer run time, and has higher quality. Talk of a second Gear Babies was planned immediately after the completion of Gear Babies in 2011. Originally the idea was to have a sequel called Children of War , but was soon changed to be a remake. Despite the release of a teaser trailer for Children of War in 2010, actual production for 2.0 didn't begin until 2013. Release and Delay The film's first part was released November 29th, 2014. The movie was originally rumored to be released by September of 2013, but hardly any production was done which lead the release to be postponed. The animated short Rendezvous was originally planned to be shown before the initial airing of the film, but it wasn't finished. Part two was released February 2nd, 2015. Promotions Several promos were done for 2.0, including a set of posters. 2 0 poster 4 5 by arcanum order-d6fihbu.png 2 0 poster 2 5 by terrorstarts athome-d64qdjk.png marcus.png|Marcus Poster 2_0_poster_3_5_by_arcanum_order-d6fdiff.png|Carmine Poster 61203_617129821661320_1475666246_n.jpg|Cole and Baird Poster Genre 2.0 is a dystopian film set presumably sometime in the future, and on a fictional planet named Sera which has a 26 hour day. The movie mainly has apocalyptic and horror themes as well as comedy. Synopsis Marcus Fenix is a nine year old boy growing up to a wealthy family of scientists to the Coalition of Ordered Governments, the only military of the Planet Sera with a 26 hour day. Already frustrated that his mother is occupied with research on a mysterious subterranean species of so-called "monsters", he is faced with his father Adam leaving for Deployment in a couple weeks, where Marcus retreats to his best friends Carlos and Dom's family: The Santiago household. Meanwhile Prescott, the Chairman of the COG is conducting a project for children to enlist in the army for extra support, and mainly a learning experience. Marcus, along with his friends enlist to the military to escape the lives they were currently living, to only be faced with hardships and the opposite of what they were looking for: Girls, honor, and a better life. Cast and Characters Click on the character name for a full biography (organized by last name). *Antonio Anderson - Len C. Len * Baby Anderson - N/A *Mrs. Anderson - N/A *Damon Baird - Kalen Armstrong *Michael Barrick - Arcanum Order *Clayton Carmine - Asuma Jon *Anthony Carmine - Arcanum Order *Benjamin Carmine *Alexander Chevy - Blake Brinson *Elijah Chevy - Arcanum Order *Mother Chevy - N/A *Nikolai Chevy - Kalen Armstrong *Augustus Cole - Elly G * Davis - Nick Strider *Adam Fenix - Zachary McJessy *Elain Fenix - Sarah Gabbard *Marcus Fenix - Arcanum Order *Maria Flores - N/A *Avery Fordyce - Arcanum Order *Gyules - TBA *Victor Hoffman - AT&T Labs Text to Speech "Mike" *Tai Kaliso - Sarah Gabbard *Ayumu Kawasumi - Arcanum Order *Seth Keenan - Arcanum Order *Minh Young Kim - Sarah Gabbard *Bernadette Mataki - Sarra Rohr *Travis Morgan - Arcanum Order *Chairman Richard Prescott - Tyler Cannon *Jan Rojas - Savannah Lough *Carlos Santiago - Len C. Len *Dom Santiago - Savannah Lough *Eduardo Santiago - AT&T Labs Text To Speech "Rich". *Eva Santiago - Sarra Rohr *Anya Stroud - Janessa Wright *Helena Stroud - Sarra Rohr *Dizzy Wallin - Matthew Myers *Margaret ??? - N/A Additional Voices *Officer - Anthony Balmung (Willard Zenni) * Advisor Woman - Elly G * Injured Spec-Op - Jon Jafari * Teacher - Novalea Locklear Soundtrack and Score 2.0 Original Soundtrack: '''The 2.0 soundtrack '''consists of many songs of several genres. Category:Main page Category:Home Category:Characters Category:Soundtrack